Where the Lines Overlap
by Beca-theKlainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are given the opportunity to perform a duet for the Warblers!  I do not own anything in the story. Only the plot. R&R  please no flames.  first fic.  Written at..1:30 am...  Oneshot.


The warblers gathered for yet another song selection meeting. Kurt and Blaine sat at opposite sides of the room silently texting each other. Kurt stifled giggles as Blaine compared Wes to a hybrid of Judge Judy and dr. Phil.

"Kurt, Blaine? You guys paying attention?" David called. Not one warbler bothered to turn around to see what had gotten the boys called out yet again. Usually it was just for them quietly murmuring to each other or, listening to Blaine's iPod quietly. The Warblers knew the feelings the two had for each other. The funny this was, they themselves didn't.

Kurt cleared his throat slightly, his face beet red. "Yes Wes, David. I apologize, what were you saying?" Kurt looked sideways at Blaine who was obviously fighting laughter.

"The council has decided, Kurt that you would be fitting for a duet with Blaine as a potential Regionals song." Kurt's heart jumped to his throat.

"Wow, my first duet!" Blaine stifled a laugh and shot a knowing smile at Kurt. They both knew that this wasn't Kurt's first duet with the lead singer. Kurt nudged Blaine in the ribs. "Thank you so much." He said to the council.

Blaine decided to break his silence. "What is the song, may I ask?"

Wes and David smiled to each other then, to Blaine they said: "Where The Lines Overlap by Paramore. Now, I know this isn't our usual style but, I think we could make it great. Kurt, you will be singing the lead in this. The duet will be mostly Kurt however, there's a bit of echoing that we've added and Blaine would be perfect for that. So, you two work on it tonight then, be prepared to perform it – informal of course- for us tomorrow."

With that, the Warblers meeting was over. Everyone vacated the senior commons to give Kurt and Blaine some rehearsal space. Kurt read through the lyrics, he was pretty familiar with the song so, he wasn't worried. Blaine watched as his duet partner threw himself at the piano to punch out notes. Blaine smiled, Kurt was overjoyed with this new duet. It would be nice to see Kurt be somewhat in his element again.

"Blaine, for your part..." Kurt began, Blaine grinned wider as he approached the piano, taking a seat next to kurt.

~~~ Witty page break~~~~

"Alright Kurt, Blaine let's see what you've done with this selection."

The two boys walked to the front of the room, Kurt positioned himself away from Blaine. Wes and David were slightly confused as to why. "Blaine and I have kind of put a little...story? To this song so...Here we go!"

The accompaniment began and Kurt walked and rested his head on his hands, atop the piano; looking longingly at Blaine.

_Gimme attention, I need it now. Too much distance to measure it out, out loud._

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still on the far end of the space acting completely oblivious to Kurt. Oh my God, this song is perfect for his voice... he thought as he stood.

_Tracing patterns across a personal map, and making pictures where the lines overlap, where the lines overlap..._

Blaine looked over at Kurt now, but the look in his eyes was far from the looks he had given him in rehearsal. Blaine's eyes seemed to convey more than usual the feelings he felt for the other singer. Blaine came in with the harmonies, complementing Kurt as the chorus progressed; the two were now facing each other. Kurt was still standing behind the piano.

_No one is as lucky as us, we're not at the end but, well we've already won_ the two smiled simply at each other. The smile showed more feelings than just friendship.

_No no, no one is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us._

Blaine took the next verse himself, surprising Wes and David.

_**Call me over and tell me how. Well, you got so far and never making a single sound.**_

Blaine side stepped slightly closer to the piano, which wasn't part of the choreography but, Kurt didn't complain and, took the next bridge.

_I'm not used to it, but I can learn._

Blaine interrupted slightly _**It's nothing to it**_

Then Kurt smiled and sang his next lyrics

_I've never been happier, never been happier...No one is as lucky as us, we're not at the end but, we've already won._

While singing the next lyrics, Blaine took a leap of faith and walked up to the piano, just in time for their favourite part in the whole song. Kurt began, leaning slightly over the piano.

_Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough you, would sing it back to me. I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough you, would sing it back to me_

_-_Blaine echoed_**Sing it back to me**_While slyly grabbing Kurt's hands softly. Kurt's eyes widened slightly, he almost missed his next cue.

_I've got a feeling __**(I've got a feeling)**_

_That you would sing it back to me, _They both smiled at each other, Blaine lead Kurt out from behind the piano to where centre stage would be.

_That you would sing it back to me! _Blaine pulled Kurt closer as the song began to come to a close, they changed the end of the song for a slightly softer feel.

_**No one is as lucky as us **_Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes softly.

_We're not at the end but, oh, we already won. _Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine pulled him in even closer.

_**Oh no, no one is as lucky as us**_

_**Is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us.**_

The song came to a close and the two were startled as their fellow Warblers clapped and wolf whistled at them. They had completely forgotten where they were and, who they were performing for. Kurt blushed slightly.

"I really liked that guys, well done!" Wes clapped them on their shoulders. They had both fallen silent. There was something between them, they couldn't hide or brush it off anymore. It was real. "Why don't you two take the rest of the night off while I start arranging the harmonies and beats with the others, really great job."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, grabbed their belongings and, closed the door as they left. The two boys shared a dorm in Dalton Academy so, they began the walk to their room. Blaine's hand brushed against Kurt through the first stair-trek so, Kurt took the opportunity and took his hand. Blaine interlaced their fingers tenderly as they walked. They both stayed quiet until about half way through the walk to their dorm.

"You were really amazing tonight, Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up, and smiled at his duet partner.

"Thank you, Blaine" He said quietly.

Suddenly, Blaine didn't know what came over him but, he pulled Kurt into one of the deserted classrooms along the way. He softly shut the door behind him. Kurt was perched on the teacher's desk with a confused look on his face. Blaine walked over so he was in front of the counter-tenor.

"Kurt...I've been thinking about Valentine's day a lot. About what you told me. I know that I don't have any claim to you but, the way some of the other out-guys here look at you sometimes...I can't take it anymore. I really like you, Kurt. I know I might be too late and, if I am, I will not intervene. I just, I have to try. Kurt, I really care about you. More than a friend should probably care about their friend...just...tell me, am I too late?"

Kurt held a poker face the entire confession but, it cracked toward the end. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine responded right away. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds but, it was enough. When the kiss broke, the just leaned their foreheads against each others. They just stayed like that for a while until Kurt explained that they should get to their dorm before curfew. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and lifted him off the desk. They turned towards the door, Blaine's arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt lifted his hand to place it on top of Blaine's, holding it there.

"Kurt." Blaine said, stopping again in the hall. "I was um...wondering...if...if you'd..."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yes Blaine, I'll go out with you." he winked at the singer and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

When they finally returned to their dorm, Blaine took a chance and, once they had entered the room, he shut the door and lightly pushed Kurt against it. He placed one hand on Kurt's waist and the other, right beside Kurt's head on the door. He leaned in and kissed Kurt a little bit deeper than they had in the classroom. Kurt threaded his arms around Blaine's neck. Then; being mischievous, Kurt ducked out of Blaine's embrace to grab his Pyjamas to get changed. He heard a muffled moan of displeasure as he ran to the bathroom. About half an hour later-after he had done his nightly face-cleansing-Kurt emerged from the bathroom. Blaine was laying in bed reading Kurt's new edition of Vogue. Seeing Kurt, Blaine set down the magazine and walked over. He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Be right back," he whispered slightly. We walked into the washroom to brush his teeth.

Kurt walked towards his desk, quickly checking his Facebook. He had a few notifications from Mercedes commenting on his profile pictures then, one new one from Blaine Anderson. It was a relationship request. It had a personal message attached to it: "I want us to be official in every way possible lessthan3" Kurt beamed as he clicked accept.

Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.

He closed his laptop and began to get into bed as Blaine creeped up behind him. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and carried him over to his own bed.

"Oh no you don't." He laughed. Kurt was pleased with his forward-ness. This wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed together. They had fallen asleep studying a couple times. But, this time was slightly different. They were official now.

Blaine laid down and pulled Kurt on top of him slightly so Kurt's head was resting on his chest. Kurt wormed his right arm under Blaine's body so he could hold him around the waist. Blaine drew little circles on Kurt's back as they whispered about everything. The song, their feelings for each other, music, just...everything. The kissed softly a few times before Kurt slowly drifted to sleep with Blaine humming teenage dream low in his ear. Soon after, Blaine joined Kurt in sleep, pressing him closer to him, turning in his arms so they were nose to nose. Blaine smiled, everything was working out.

A week later, while on a picnic, They admitted their love for each other and officially became boyfriends underneath the willow tree close to Kurt's mum's grave. Although some might have thought of that as morbid, it meant everything to Kurt. Everything got better.


End file.
